Game With A Mean Storyteller/23 Jan 2011
(7:06:33 PM) Crowns: So, we were off to look for the scepter (7:06:43 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:07:17 PM) Birds: The orb. (7:07:20 PM) Silk: Any maybe betray the nice guy who gave us the task (7:07:26 PM) Silk: *and (7:08:39 PM) Remmon: The scepter is very very easy to find (7:08:42 PM) Remmon: The orb, less so (7:11:03 PM) Crowns: *crickets* (7:11:08 PM) Remmon: So, you're approaching the ruins (7:12:42 PM) Crowns: How old do they look? (7:12:54 PM) Birds: What do they look like? (7:12:59 PM) Remmon: At a guess, you'd say several centuries or more (7:13:16 PM) Remmon: If you happen to have Lore 3+, you know it was a first age city (7:13:34 PM) Crowns: How tall are the ruins? (7:14:12 PM) Remmon: Most buildings are about knee level by now (7:14:12 PM) Crowns: "I wonder what we can do that hasn't already been tried." (7:14:44 PM) Remmon: The ruins look very destroyed, the central stronghold is still very slightly intact, but everything else has been reduced to rubble (7:15:39 PM) ***Birds starts exploring. (7:15:44 PM) ***Crowns heads towards central stronghold. (7:16:23 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness, all :p (7:16:23 PM) ***Silk goes with Crowns (7:16:34 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (7:16:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 1 1 7 3 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:16:39 PM) Silk: !Exalted 6 (7:16:40 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (8 10 3 9 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:17:08 PM) Remmon: Crowns, some of these piles of rubble look like they've been moved recently (7:17:19 PM) Remmon: Silk, some of these piles of rubble have been moved to disguise bear traps (7:17:24 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PerAW (7:17:24 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerAW": (1 7 7 2 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:17:33 PM) Remmon: Birds, see Crown's response (7:17:46 PM) Silk: "Hey, watch out! Some piles have been trapped!" (7:17:54 PM) Birds: "Oh, really?" (7:18:00 PM) Silk: "Yes really." (7:18:03 PM) ***Birds goes inspect the traps carefully. (7:18:32 PM) ***Crowns goes avoid the piles of rubble that have been moved, because someone probably dug there already, which means no interesting things. (7:18:52 PM) Remmon: They're heavy bear traps, you suspect they could cause some nasty injuries to a bear, suffice to say they could take a normal human's leg right off (7:19:30 PM) Birds: "Interesting. Why would anyone put bear traps here?" (7:19:41 PM) Silk: "... Ambush?" (7:19:50 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Bear Lore, do bears live in the South? (7:19:50 PM) ***Silk draws her bow, looking around (7:19:50 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Bear Lore, do bears live in the South?": (4 3 5 1 5 8 7 5 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:20:22 PM) Remmon: Near the coast, you could potentially run into bears in some areas here in the south-east (7:21:17 PM) Birds: "Perhaps. I think these are here to trap the unwary." (7:21:35 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns to the stronghold. (7:21:43 PM) Silk: "Could be used by bandits or..." (7:21:46 PM) Silk: "..." (7:21:54 PM) ***Silk sighs, following Birds (7:22:21 PM) Remmon: You reach the stronghold without further incidents (7:22:59 PM) Remmon: The walls can be climbed in some locations and while the doors are missing, the main gate through the walls is still open as well. (7:23:06 PM) ***Birds starts rifling through the place, trying to avoid walking into traps or unstable areas. (7:23:09 PM) Crowns: I train martial arts by punching the wall for a while. Does it show any sign of revealing hidden compartments or fake bricks or secret doors? (7:23:19 PM) Remmon: Roll str + MA? (7:23:39 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (7:23:39 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 9 1 2 1 7 8 10 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:23:55 PM) Remmon: Crowns punches a section of the wall so hard, the rocks crumble under his fist! (7:24:07 PM) Remmon: This in turn causes a section of the wall perched on top of these rocks to fall over (7:24:32 PM) Silk: ... (7:24:38 PM) Birds: "Crowns, if you haven't notice, this place is highly unstable." (7:24:42 PM) Birds: +d (7:24:44 PM) ***Silk runs outside the stronghold (7:25:01 PM) ***Birds continues exploring. (7:25:19 PM) Crowns: "It's not like there's much to lose. Besides, you saw the moved rocks, people have been here before, searched a lot, and I figure the only place they could realistically have avoided searching is inside the walls." (7:25:34 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PerInv (7:25:34 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerInv": (10 2 10 3 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:25:35 PM) ***Silk re-enters if the Stronghold shows no signs of collapsing on top of them (7:25:56 PM) Remmon: The stronghold shows all the usual signs of being about to collapse, but they're not doing any of it at the moment (7:26:12 PM) Silk: !exalted 3: PerInv (7:26:12 PM) ***Crowns calms down to listening for secret compartments while tapping the walls. Loudly. (7:26:13 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "PerInv": (7 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:26:14 PM) Remmon: Birds goes through the stronghold, searching the nooks and crannies (7:26:26 PM) Remmon: She finds a few empty hidden compartments, but nothing of real value (7:27:22 PM) Birds: "A cursory examination leads me to believe that there's little of value on the surface." (7:27:57 PM) Silk: ... (7:28:04 PM) Crowns: "You mean a cursory consideration wasn't enough?" snarks Crowns. "I mean, you'd think the Perfect and his men would have searched the surface already. Repeatedly." (7:28:24 PM) Silk: "So we go Down?" (7:28:29 PM) Birds: "There's no harm in being thorough." (7:29:10 PM) Remmon: The passages down into the stronghold's dungeons have collapsed (7:29:18 PM) Remmon: This may complicate your plans of going down (7:30:11 PM) Silk: "Right..." (7:30:24 PM) ***Crowns investigates the floor. (7:30:33 PM) Silk: "Maybe Crowns could punch the debris or something?" (7:30:42 PM) ***Crowns searches for fault lines where he could stomp through the floor. (7:30:43 PM) Birds: "We could summon demons to do the work for us." (7:30:49 PM) Remmon: The floors are made of solid rock. Once upon a time there might have been carpets on top, but they're long gone now (7:31:18 PM) Remmon: There's plenty of cracks in the floor everyone, you could probably split the rock at some of the larger ones (7:32:50 PM) ***Crowns performs a kata, then stomps. (7:32:59 PM) Crowns: "Stairs, APPEAR!" (7:33:36 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: 3 motes personal, just because. (7:33:37 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "3 motes personal, just because.": (3 10 7 2 8 6 9 2 7 9 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:34:13 PM) Remmon: Crowns stomps and promptly vanishes from sight as the floor underneath him collapses with a thunderous roar (7:34:26 PM) Silk: "What was /that!?/" (7:34:43 PM) Crowns: "Accelerated Search Technique!" (7:35:00 PM) Remmon: You fell through 3 floors, Crowns (7:35:37 PM) ***Birds approaches the hole, looks down. (7:35:45 PM) Remmon: This area is dark, damp and there's something looking at you (7:35:55 PM) ***Crowns jumps up a floor. (7:36:03 PM) Crowns: (Assuming the floors are less than 7m tall.) (7:36:43 PM) Remmon: Only about 3 meters (7:36:57 PM) Remmon: This area is dark, damp, but there's nothing looking at you here (7:37:08 PM) Remmon: There's a hole in the floor behind you (7:37:09 PM) ***Crowns looks towards whatever was looking at him. (7:37:16 PM) Remmon: Birds, you're looking down into a dark hole (7:37:24 PM) Remmon: You can't see it any more, Crowns (7:37:27 PM) Crowns: Bah (7:37:34 PM) ***Crowns inspects the floor around him. (7:37:35 PM) Birds: "Crowns, can you shed some light?" (7:37:47 PM) Crowns: "One moment." (7:37:58 PM) ***Crowns tries to see if this floor is dusty and whether people have searched here too. (7:38:04 PM) Remmon: It's dark here, you may be eaten by a Grue (7:38:19 PM) Crowns: Bollocks. Grues may be eaten by Solars. :p (7:38:30 PM) Crowns: Well, more likely by Abyssals. :p (7:40:10 PM) ***Crowns looks up for more light. (7:40:16 PM) ***Crowns attempts to jump back up. (7:40:40 PM) Remmon: Crowns appears from the hole and lands on the ground floor (7:41:08 PM) Crowns: "There was someone down there. Or something." (7:41:26 PM) Silk: " /Wonderful/ " (7:41:32 PM) Birds: "That's a bit vague." (7:41:51 PM) Crowns: "It was a bit dark." (7:42:21 PM) ***Crowns draws his hook swords and swings like a ninja on outhanging rocks as he descends again. (7:42:53 PM) Remmon: Crowns causes a minor avalanche on his way down. (7:43:49 PM) ***Crowns calls "I'll light up shortly. Going to see if I can see whatever it was again." (7:44:07 PM) Remmon: You cannot, unfortunately (7:44:28 PM) ***Crowns spends a peripheral mote to light up. (7:45:38 PM) Remmon: Rats scatter from the light (7:45:58 PM) ***Birds looks down. What's visible now? (7:46:24 PM) Remmon: You see here a tunnel, about a meter and a half high. There are small bits of shiny materials scattered on the floor further down the tunnel which Crowns can see (7:46:37 PM) Remmon: Birds, you see a 12 meter deep hole in the ground with a shiny solar at the bottom (7:46:38 PM) ***Crowns steps forwards slowly sweeps his finger across the ground. Is the dust much other than rat droppings? (7:46:45 PM) Crowns: +and (7:47:20 PM) Remmon: There's sand, rock dust from the collapse, rat droppings and very little else here (7:47:32 PM) ***Birds makes her way down, slowly and carefully. (7:47:55 PM) Crowns: "I think this is productive. Looks like people haven't been here much." (7:48:59 PM) ***Crowns goes look at the shiny materials. (7:49:16 PM) Remmon: Upon closer inspection, you find the shiny materials are gold coins (7:49:32 PM) Remmon: Proper first age gold coins, when gold coins were actually made out of gold (7:49:40 PM) ***Crowns ninjes them. (7:49:41 PM) Crowns: :D (7:51:58 PM) Remmon: Birds reaches the bottom level with Crowns (7:52:51 PM) ***Birds inspects it for passages further down. (7:53:14 PM) Remmon: There aren't any right here, perhaps further down this corridor? (7:53:59 PM) ***Birds goes further down the corridor. (7:54:05 PM) ***Crowns wanders in the other direction. (7:54:10 PM) Crowns: "Holler if you see someone!" (7:54:36 PM) ***Silk is following Birds (7:57:15 PM) Remmon: Birds, it is dark here, now that Crowns is heading the other way (7:57:54 PM) Remmon: Crowns, there's an intersection here. There was once a door on the left, while the right is open (7:57:57 PM) ***Birds spends a peripheral mote to make everything else seem bright. She bleeds from her forehead. (7:58:12 PM) Silk: "Does that hurt at all?" (7:59:15 PM) ***Crowns taps the door. (7:59:17 PM) Birds: "Not really." (7:59:20 PM) Crowns: Is it full of traps? (8:00:17 PM) Remmon: It's not (8:00:24 PM) Remmon: It is full of holes and rust, however (8:01:06 PM) ***Crowns hmm (8:02:09 PM) Remmon: You vaguely hear Mist talking in the distance, then you hear him scream in pain! (8:03:38 PM) ***Crowns charges down whichever intersection seems like it leads to Mist, favoring the left one if it's a tie. (8:03:57 PM) Remmon: The fastest way back to Mist would be back the way you came and up the hole (8:04:04 PM) Crowns: Oh. Go back, then. (8:04:11 PM) ***Birds starts running back out. (8:04:22 PM) ***Silk runs after her (8:04:32 PM) Remmon: You reach the exit hole (8:04:37 PM) Remmon: Jumping up, I presume? (8:04:42 PM) Crowns: Yes. LIKE A SPRING (8:04:58 PM) Remmon: You jump to the top and find Mist's lifeless body (8:05:00 PM) ***Birds spends a willpower point to jump a lot. (8:05:15 PM) Remmon: Embedded in his chest is a dagger, by his feet is an envelope (8:05:16 PM) Crowns: "Oh." (8:05:58 PM) Crowns: Is he really dead or only mostly dead? (8:06:47 PM) Remmon: He's really dead (8:07:03 PM) ***Birds examines the body. Lunars don't generally die from simply being stabbed. Why is he dead? (8:07:05 PM) Crowns: "He looks too dead for it to be realistic." (8:07:11 PM) Crowns: "I think it's another of his practical jokes." (8:07:22 PM) Silk: ... (8:07:26 PM) Remmon: Birds, Occult + Int? (8:07:37 PM) ***Silk picks up the envelope (8:07:59 PM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 4: Whodunnit? (8:07:59 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Whodunnit?": (9 8 4 1 6 5 6 9 3 3). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 7. (8:08:15 PM) Remmon: Silk, the envelope is sealed with a large blob of wax, with a nice marking in the middle. Got lore? (8:08:22 PM) Silk: Lore 2 (8:08:24 PM) Remmon: Birds, it looks like something sucked his soul right out (8:08:34 PM) Remmon: Not enough, Silk, you don't recognise the marking (8:08:42 PM) ***Crowns heads down again. (8:08:44 PM) Silk: This mean anything to you? (8:08:46 PM) Crowns: "Call me when he wakes up." (8:08:54 PM) ***Silk hands the envelope to Birds (8:09:03 PM) ***Birds examines the envelope. (8:09:14 PM) Remmon: The marking is that of the Silver Prince (8:10:19 PM) Birds: "Oh, dear. I think the Silver Prince caught up with us." (8:10:53 PM) Silk: .. (8:11:24 PM) Silk: Not good... (8:11:28 PM) Silk: +"" (8:12:03 PM) Birds: "I suspect Violet." (8:12:42 PM) ***Crowns is blissfully examining the intersection again, and stomps through the floor again rather than pick a direction. Trying to only go one floor this time. (8:12:54 PM) Remmon: Roll str + MA (8:13:13 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9 (8:13:13 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 8 9 1 10 5 10 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:13:36 PM) Remmon: You stomp the floor, there's a distant rumbling, then the ceiling starts to collapse around you! (8:13:50 PM) ***Birds opens the envelope, prepared to countermagic in case it's something silly. (8:13:58 PM) Remmon: Silk, Birds, one of the towers that was stilly partially intact has suddenly decided today is a good time to collapse (8:14:07 PM) Silk: ... (8:15:18 PM) Silk: Ohhh boy... (8:15:30 PM) ***Birds notes that it's not falling on them, so she continues opening the envelope to read the contents. (8:15:44 PM) Crowns: "Bother, that's going to ruin my evidence." says Crowns as he stabs the first large rock falling on him with his left sword, balances it with his right sword, and proceeds to deflect most of the rest of the rockfall. (8:15:47 PM) Remmon: The envelope contains a single piece of paper, written upon which are 2 words: "Found you!" (8:16:14 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9 (8:16:14 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 5 4 1 9 4 4 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:16:31 PM) Crowns: (Dangit.) (8:18:00 PM) Remmon: Sta + Res to soak damage, Trauma 4 (8:18:20 PM) ***Birds stows the envelope. "CROWNS! Are you okay?" (8:18:32 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (8:18:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8 3 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:19:05 PM) Remmon: Take 5L, armour does not apply (8:19:30 PM) Crowns: Stamina applies. Levels or dice? (8:19:41 PM) Remmon: Dice (8:19:49 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4L (8:19:50 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 7 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:20:33 PM) Remmon: Crowns fails to outrun the collapse and gets to realise that falling rocks hurt even Exalts. (8:20:46 PM) Remmon: Now he's pinned under the rocks and the collapse has subsided (8:20:47 PM) Crowns: Hax. (8:21:23 PM) ***Crowns considers his situation. (8:21:35 PM) ***Crowns ponders whether being less impulsive might, in fact, be a good idea. (8:22:04 PM) ***Crowns decides to meditate on this while he waits to see if the others show up. (8:22:13 PM) Crowns: (This is what I get for Temp 1, right?) (8:22:42 PM) Silk: "Crowns?" (8:22:47 PM) ***Birds ventures closer to where Crowns was last seen. (8:23:00 PM) Remmon: It looks like part of the corridor here has collapsed, Birds (8:23:04 PM) Remmon: You don't see Crowns though (8:23:18 PM) Remmon: There's a faint glow from between some of the rocks though (8:24:27 PM) ***Crowns raises Temperance, gains a mote. :p (8:24:53 PM) ***Birds starts removing the rocks. "Help me here, Silk." (8:25:34 PM) ***Silk pulls at the rocks, not sure how much 1 dot in strength will do (8:26:38 PM) Remmon: You quickly get to digging Crowns out (8:27:04 PM) Silk: "First Mist and now this...?" (8:27:08 PM) Remmon: It takes you almost an hour to free him from his rocky prison (8:27:28 PM) Crowns: "Sorry?" (8:28:10 PM) Birds: "I suspect Violet is in the vicinity, and don't think we should be ignoring that fact." (8:28:18 PM) Silk: "..." (8:28:47 PM) Silk: "Can... can I make a suggestion in that case?" (8:29:16 PM) Birds: "Very well." (8:29:18 PM) Silk: "We try to find the orb then get it back to the Perfect ASAP." (8:29:28 PM) Silk: "No messing around.2 (8:29:49 PM) Crowns: "This has the little impediment of requiring us to find the orb. This place is huge." (8:30:04 PM) Crowns: "The terms 'ASAP' and 'search this ruin' do not belong together." (8:30:29 PM) Silk: "Yes, that is a problem. And it'd help if you didn't keep bringing the roof down" (8:31:13 PM) Crowns: "I'll try." (8:32:05 PM) Silk: "We need to stick together. Mist died because he was on his own" (8:32:41 PM) Crowns: "I refuse to believe that Mist is dead." (8:32:53 PM) Silk: "Violet got to him." (8:33:08 PM) Crowns: "And you think that this is more likely than Mist being silly again because..." (8:33:36 PM) Silk: "The envelope, Bird?" (8:33:39 PM) Silk: *Birds? (8:34:00 PM) Birds: "Speaking in my capacity as a physician, the body is dead. In my capacity as a sorcerer, the soul was removed." (8:34:11 PM) ***Birds gives the envelope to Crowns. "Recognize this?" (8:34:32 PM) Crowns: "I acknowledge that this is at the very least a rather elaborate prank." (8:35:03 PM) Crowns: "No, I don't." (8:35:10 PM) Silk: "Willing to risk that?" (8:35:12 PM) Birds: "It's the Silver Prince's." (8:35:36 PM) ***Crowns inspects the envelope. (8:35:56 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Client closed the connection). (8:37:00 PM) Silk chatzilla@58734C.C1B2EE.77A9E8.8362D5 entered the room. (8:37:40 PM) Remmon: The envelope is a plain envelope with a broken wax seal on it. The seal is in the shape of the Silver Prince's emblem (8:38:13 PM) Silk: "Look, assuming for one minute that it isn't a prank on Mist's part, what does that mean for us?" (8:38:30 PM) Crowns: "We have to go further away?" (8:38:37 PM) Silk: "We've got a pissed off Exalt on our tail, and we're a man down." (8:39:12 PM) Birds: "We may have to consider immediate retreat." (8:39:40 PM) ***Crowns considers it. (8:39:52 PM) Crowns: "And leave Mist behind?" (8:40:01 PM) Birds: "We'll take his body with us." (8:40:09 PM) Crowns: "All right. Where do we go?" (8:40:14 PM) ***Crowns starts walking back to entrance. (8:40:21 PM) Silk: "Back to Paragon?" (8:40:34 PM) Birds: "I don't think Paragon is safe enough." (8:40:35 PM) Silk: "There's people there who don't hate us yet..." (8:40:36 PM) Crowns: "That... depends on what you think the Perfect is capable of." (8:40:47 PM) Crowns: "Has he got enough backing to stop Violet?" (8:41:41 PM) Silk: "He's survived this long. He's got to have /some/ tricks up his sleeve." (8:42:08 PM) Birds: "The problem is, going back to Paragon is predictable." (8:42:25 PM) Crowns: "Good point." (8:42:41 PM) Crowns: "Agatae, materialize." (8:43:00 PM) ***Crowns mounts one agata, drags Mist along, motions the other two up onto the other one. (8:43:20 PM) Silk: "Because it's a good decision. If we run again, who knows how long we'll be running for?" (8:43:38 PM) AbuDhabi annodomini@Nightstar-e6fb50ed.adsl.tpnet.pl entered the room. (8:43:55 PM) AbuDhabi is now known as Birds_ (8:44:10 PM) Birds_: "I know of a certain place further south that might prove to be suitable to stay for a while in." (8:44:30 PM) Crowns: "Don't mention it, just get moving." (8:44:36 PM) Crowns: "Let's not be overheard just yet." (8:44:52 PM) ***Silk sighs, nods, and climbs onto the pretty wasp thing. (8:44:57 PM) ***Birds_ mounts up. (8:45:46 PM) ***Crowns starts flying. (8:46:09 PM) Birds left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:46:26 PM) Silk: "... How do you drive this thing?" (8:46:37 PM) Birds_ is now known as Birds (8:46:52 PM) Crowns: "Point in the right direction, tell it to fly. These things are intelligent and live to carry people around." (8:47:24 PM) ***Silk does so (8:47:35 PM) Remmon: The Agata takes off (8:47:43 PM) Crowns: "Right, follow me." (8:48:17 PM) Silk: "Okay" (8:48:29 PM) Birds: We're going to Kether Rock, to annoy the Sidereals there. (8:48:34 PM) ***Crowns heads south for a bit, then orders the pair of them to use their LOS teleport ability to head only slightly over half maximum range westwards, and then asks Birds: "Now that we're probably not being overheard for a moment, explain where we're going." (8:49:48 PM) Birds: "It's called Kether Rock. It's a training of the Cult of the Illuminated. I'm pretty certain there are Sidereals on site." (8:50:13 PM) Crowns: "Who are the Sidereals again?" (8:51:06 PM) Birds: "They're a type of exalt who were advisors to the Solars in the First Age. They hang around Heaven, and are really tough to keep in mind." (8:51:42 PM) Birds: "The moment you take your eye off one, they slip your memory. Their disguises are top-notch." (8:52:00 PM) Crowns: "Riiiiight. And we're going to see them because they can make you-know-who forget us as well?" (8:52:42 PM) Birds: "We're going there because the ones who run the place are on our side, sort of. Sidereals are divided into factions." (8:53:00 PM) Birds: "The Bronze Faction backs the Terrestrials. The Gold Faction backs the Solars." (8:53:53 PM) Birds: "I think there's a Silver Faction too, for Lunars. Not sure about Abyssals." (8:54:34 PM) Silk: "When you say 'Backs...'?" (8:54:50 PM) Birds: "Supports from behind the scenes. You know why Solars don't rule the world anymore?" (8:55:14 PM) ***Silk shakes her head (8:55:33 PM) Birds: "Because the Sidereals incited the Terrestrials to kill and usurp them." (8:56:15 PM) Crowns: "Great. Politics." (8:56:20 PM) Silk: "... Yeh, that sounds like 'On our side.' " (8:56:49 PM) Silk: "Sounds more like the people we should be avoiding if at all possible." (8:57:45 PM) Crowns: "I'm sympathetic to this point of view. Other ideas?" (8:57:49 PM) ***Crowns keeps flying south anyway. (8:58:00 PM) ***Crowns also notifies his sesseljae to fix the rockfall damage. (8:58:03 PM) Birds: "Well, otherwise we can go camp out in the Wyld." (8:58:06 PM) Silk: "Well, there's the Silver Pact..." (8:59:02 PM) Birds: "That's an option. Know anyone in the South?" (9:00:09 PM) Silk: "Not personally" (9:01:19 PM) Birds: "Know how to get in contact with them?" (9:01:55 PM) Crowns: "Just checking. Our major options so far are: regretful political usurpers we can't remember, and a highly scattered society cast out to the edges of Creation?" (9:02:08 PM) Crowns: "Both of them beat Violet, I guess." (9:03:31 PM) Birds: "Provided some rather simple precautions, we can make a somewhat extended trip to the Wyld. But it's full of Fair Folk, which are worse than both the groups described so far." (9:04:18 PM) Silk: "... Personally, while I'd prefer the Pact, at least we know where the 'Sidereals' are." (9:04:37 PM) Silk: "That... really sounds like the least dangerous and quickest option." (9:04:55 PM) Crowns: "One last question: How likely is it that they can force us to stay?" (9:05:01 PM) Crowns: "The Sidereals, that is?" (9:07:33 PM) Silk: (( Birds? )) (9:08:30 PM) Birds: "They can try, sure, but I doubt they can force us. Just don't get into martial arts fights with them, as far as I know, they have institutionalized learning of that and wield some pretty ferocious powers." (9:08:56 PM) Crowns: "Awww." (9:09:06 PM) Crowns: "I'll have to practice by myself, then." (9:09:33 PM) Crowns: "Let's go there." (9:09:45 PM) Birds: "One thing to remember about Sidereals is that they're a very small group, just one hundred people in total, and about twenty to thirty in the Gold Faction. They can't field a significant force of exalts at any one time, if they want to continue managing Creation." (9:10:32 PM) Crowns: "That few? Hm." (9:10:38 PM) Crowns: "On second thoughts." (9:10:41 PM) ***Crowns mutters to himself. (9:13:54 PM) ***Crowns decides better not to have that sort of idea at this stage. (9:15:37 PM) Silk: "So... to the Sidereals?" (9:15:52 PM) Silk: "Unless anyone has a better idea?" (9:16:20 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (9:16:38 PM) Birds: "Yes." (9:19:55 PM) Remmon: To the Sidereals! (9:21:37 PM) Crowns: http://deathcookie.fizkerinc.dk/download/file.php?id=75 (9:22:10 PM) Crowns: Squares are 100/500 miles. (9:24:12 PM) Crowns: Agatae are 30mph and have a 1/day 30 mile (limited to line of sight) teleport. (9:24:45 PM) Birds: Let's take a week. I will have learnt Old Realm by then. (9:26:28 PM) Crowns: We dodge around, backtrack, teleport, fly in a curved direction, and try to make it slightly less than obvious that we're headed to Kether Rock. (9:26:34 PM) Crowns: Hopefully Violet doesn't have huge lore. (9:27:01 PM) Remmon: Righto (9:28:41 PM) Birds: (Now I have both Occult and Lore at 5. :D) (9:28:43 PM) Crowns: It's not like she could hide there and ambush us very well. :p (9:29:59 PM) Remmon: Hey, who knows, maybe she'll get there first and wipe the whole place out :p (9:32:30 PM) Crowns: So... (9:33:11 PM) Remmon: 7 days later, you can see what must be Kether rock on the horizon (9:33:49 PM) Remmon: There's a lot of smoke circling up from it and it seems unusual for the buildings to be on fire. (9:35:37 PM) Silk: "Ah." (9:36:00 PM) Crowns: "We can teleport away on the agatae if it looks too bad. Let's take a closer look." (9:36:29 PM) ***Crowns flies in (9:37:58 PM) Remmon: There are corpses strewn across the streets, most of them look fairly recent. (9:38:12 PM) Remmon: Given the state of affairs, you'd guess whatever attacked this place hit in the last 2 days (9:38:14 PM) ***Crowns swears quietly to himself. (9:38:28 PM) Birds: "This isn't good." (9:38:36 PM) Birds: "Let's investigate." (9:38:41 PM) Silk: "What?" (9:38:51 PM) Crowns: "Birds, what are the chances the Sidlethings would have been present for this?" (9:38:58 PM) Crowns: "I got the impression they'd vanish first chance they had." (9:39:01 PM) Silk: "No! Let's get the hell out of here!" (9:39:53 PM) ***Crowns considers (9:40:01 PM) Crowns: "Seconded. Get the hell out of here." (9:40:07 PM) ***Crowns spends 1wp to suppress Valor. (9:40:20 PM) Birds: "Well, yes, they would get away. They're good at it." (9:40:40 PM) Birds: "Fine." (9:40:47 PM) ***Birds spends 1wp to suppress Valor. (9:42:10 PM) ***Silk gets the Agatae to teleport away again (9:42:30 PM) Remmon: You're suddenly a safe distance away from Kether rock (9:43:43 PM) Crowns: Silver Pact! (9:44:58 PM) Birds: Celestial gate 55. Let's sneak into Yu-Shan. (9:45:05 PM) Birds: They can't follow us there! (9:45:18 PM) Crowns: Whaaaaaat. (9:46:15 PM) Birds: Fine, fine. Let's go to the Silver Pact. But where is the Silver Pact HQ around here? (9:46:25 PM) Crowns: I'll teach both of you Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise and we pretend to be Sidereals when sneaking in! (9:46:55 PM) Birds: Celestial Lions can't be that tough, right? (9:47:23 PM) Crowns: Wrong. (9:47:41 PM) Crowns: Raise your Essence. At Ess5 you get a free ticket into Yu-Shan. (9:48:03 PM) Birds: Really? (9:48:09 PM) Crowns: Short version: yes. (9:48:49 PM) Crowns: Long version: Celestial lions will assume you have legitimate business, most inhabitants will assume that you're not worth their time to mess with, oppress, or demand stuff rom. (9:48:51 PM) Crowns: *from (9:49:04 PM) Crowns: If anyone investigates, though, it's not a free justification for being there. (9:49:31 PM) Crowns: And of course people poking you with Measure the Wind and going "hmm, underworld essence" might raise some questions. (9:50:09 PM) Birds: I gotta learn that Solar Impersonation charm. :P (9:50:54 PM) Crowns: So. Silver Pact does not have HQ, it does not work that way. (9:51:15 PM) Silk: Nope (9:51:36 PM) Silk: There's no, well... It's not so much disorgansied as not-organised. (9:53:03 PM) Birds: How do you propose we meet them, then? (9:53:20 PM) Crowns: Find beastmen. Ask who formed babby. (9:56:02 PM) Birds: This suggestion has some merit. How do we fin beastmen? (9:56:03 PM) Birds: +d (9:59:35 PM) Crowns: Fly low, look for them? (9:59:43 PM) Birds: Good enough. (10:00:10 PM) Silk: Sure (10:04:04 PM) Remmon: Right (10:04:10 PM) Remmon: Now I need to research the bloody Silver Pact too (10:04:48 PM) Crowns: Do not research, make shit up. (10:05:16 PM) Remmon: No, I do actually want to get the Silver Pact somewhat right (10:05:36 PM) Birds: Lul. (10:06:14 PM) Crowns: They have no central organization, you can make shit up and it will be right because they have so many different members. (10:06:16 PM) Crowns: :P (10:06:53 PM) Remmon: 3xp all, Mist is dead!